Two, True Love
by MarcoBodt01
Summary: Ymir asks Krista out on a date, her parents' condition is that another pair has to join them. Or else the relationship will be canceled. When she has no one left to turn to, she goes to Jean and Marco for help. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF JEANMARCO YUMIKURI This is the oneshot I promised when "Two worlds, one ship" reached it's 100th view, it exceeded that so here it is!


Formal Double Date Au

5 PM, dismissal time.

Jean exits the university tired and bored as hell. He also had a bad mood to boot. Today's algebra class was evil and brain-sapping. The teachers were bossy turds, gym class was a wreck. And that wasn't even half of the crap that happened. basically, the entire day was shit. As of now, he officially hated letters, teachers, and numbers, not that he ever didn't hate them. Books? Pfft. Math? Ugh, disgusting. Some bossy bitch criticizing all your work and telling you what stupid, useless shit to do? Fuck, no!

( Jean curses a lot when mad )

As he walked down the street, he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Jean ... you in a bad mood or something? I feeeeel it."

A tall female stopped him on the way. It was Ymir. "What do you want?" Jean snapped, obviously not in the mood for pictures of Krista or any of her shitty sarcasm. Fuck, he was mad enough.

He was sooooo fucking tired and he wanted to tumble onto the couch and play one of his myriads of 1st person shooter games and blow some brains out, maybe some basketball after that.. Then, he'd go out and eat at some restaurant. Then get a lot of sleep.

He'd planned out his day, what was so wrong about that? As he walked away, Ymir grabbed his arm.

"Jean, wait." She said in her usual bored, stern voice. Surprisingly Ymir pulled him into an alley, her face and tone changing severely. "Help me, please?"

Jean was shocked that Ymir was doing this, still ... he felt kinda bad for her and wanted to help her now. Ugh, was Marco's kindness rubbing off?

"I know it might be strange, but I'm desperate and you're my last chance ... Could you and Marco go on a double date with me and Krista?"

Jean raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy. "Dude ... ette! We're best friends! You seriously think we're an item? I don't think so! And why would he go with me? Of all guys ..."

Ymir looked oddly shocked, much to Jean's irritation, but kept on insisting. "you two like each other and shit! Please!" She started to plead, voice gaining desperation.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Any details why you need a double date?"

Ymir looked away. "Well ... that was her parents' condition. Our first official date should be double ... or else they'll deem me irresponsible and selfish because I can't follow rules ... then we'll have to break up."

Jean nodded. "Alright ... but you're helping me ask Marco."

Ymir shook her head. "I can't, I have to pick her up, she's kinda far. Don't worry about Marco, he's head over heels for you." Then she thanked Jean and left, telling him the meeting time was 5 in the evening and that formal attire was required?

Hm, maybe he wouldn't get to have his rest. Still ... a date with Marco would be better. That cute, freckled bastard recharged his batteries like no other.

Still, it was worth a nice long thought about what Ymir said. Marco head over heels for him? Naw... just because he did everything and anything Jean asked doesn't mean he liked him. I mean, isn't that what normal best friends are? ( no, Jean ... -_-) Just because they finish each other's sentences and have some extent of telepathic connection doesn't mean they were meant for each other. How shallow.

Still exhausted and pissed, Jean groaned and threw his bag against the wall. Slamming face-first into his nice, warm bed, he tried to get some rest and unknowingly fell asleep.

Inside his mind, as he slept, he craved BLT sandwiches, coffee, and a nice massage. Damn, that would be so good. He also dreamt of an angel serving it up to him, mm ...

Upon waking up, his eyes met a pair of gentle brown eyes staring into his. He began to make out a face, some freckles, and a warm, beautiful smile.

"Jean, I made you 8 BLT sandwiches. You slept through lunchtime, you know? I also got you some coffee . Now let me in that bed, you need a massage."

Oh. It was Marco. That was odd, just what he wanted, gave in bed right after waking up. Exactly what he wanted ... after that, his bad mood disappeared completely, and he felt recharged. Grinning widely, Jean turned and pulled Marco into a headlock. "You little angel!"

Though he was laughing like a dork, Marco managed to free himself. Giving Jean a bright smile, he popped behind him and started massaging Jean's shoulders. Fuck, he gave great massages. Jean felt every single muscle loosen up and relax with every press. Coupled with the sandwiches and coffee, Jean was completely refreshed.

Giving a final shiatsu chop, Marco finished up. "All right, Jean! You can take a bath now and get rid of that bed head. Then we can get ready for our double date with Ymir and Krista!"

Jean's eyes widened. "How do you know!? And you're fine with going out with a horseface like me?"

Smiling brightly, Marco patted Jean's shoulder reassuringly and gave him a little hug. Then he put his mouth to Jean's ears and started whispering.

"One, horseface was given to you by Eren, your sort of lifelong nemesis, so it doesnt count. Next, how did I find out? You had a bad mood and I wanted to cheer you up, so I followed you, but I didn't want to be obvious. I didn't go very fast, it was hard to catch up. When I saw Ymir, I went up a building and managed to spy on you two in that alley. I heard everything."

(I bet all Survey Corps ppl can do parkour)

Suddenly reddening quite a bit, he continued. " ... and I am head over heels for you ..."

Jean blinked. "Wow ... I didn't catch all of that except the part where you spied on us. I didn't hear that last bit either. Anyway that was kinda low of you, I'm ashamed Marco, you're better than that."

Marco looked kind of hurt, though it was only for a split second. His usual smile eventually returned to his face. That was a relief. He pushed Jean gently in the bathroom so he could get ready.

~~~~~~~~Hange, Sonny, Bean~~~~~~~~~~

(and Annie)

Hange overheard from her super spy Annie that Ymir and Krista are going on a double date with Jean and Marco. And you know what? She wants in.

"IT WILL BEH TEH MOST FABULOUS TRIPLE DATE OF TEH CENTUREHHH"

Hange exclaimed happily. "Right, Sonneh (Sonny) , Bean, and Anneh?"

Anneh (Annie) flipped dat fabulous nose (hair) and nonchalantly got up to leave.

Hange lunged at Anneh (Annie) and tworkled (spun) inhumanely.

"ANNEHHHH (Anniiiieee) YOU'RE HELPING MEHH" tworkling (spinning) even more inhumanely, she managed to stop Anneh (Annie) from leaving.

Nose (Annie) groaned. "Fine."

"Remember, you're mah supahspai"

"Stop calling me that!" Nose (Annie) said, raising her voice slightly. "I still have somewhere to go with Reiner and Bert!"

"OH meat cube (Reiner) and Bertbob Sweatypants (Bertholdt) ? Have a good time, I need you to help me sneak into their limo!"

Fabnose (Annie) nodded, then her eyes widened. "Where would they get a limo? And where are they going?"

"To Sina Gourmet." Sharpay (Hange) replied. This caused Nose's (Annie) smirk to grin. (XD)

"So you're crashing?" Nose asked expectantly, answered by a violent nod from Hange. "Then I'll crash too, see ya there!"

Hange smiled creepily and put on her master disguise, an Afro and some fringy clothes. "I is ready, Sunflower and Ben!"

~~~~~~~~~~ Ymir and Krista ~~~~~~~~~~~

Krista looked at the clock worriedly, if Ymir didn't arrive spot-on, her obsessive compulsive parents would be cross with her. It was 4:56, silently pleading, she hoped her knight in shining armor would save her from this boredom. Nervously, she looked at her plain pink clothes, hopefully, it was good enough for wherever the double date was. She heard Ymir planned a lot for this ... which was sweet. Thinking of her partner made time pass by quickly.

5:00. Her heart was pounding. Screaming internally, she had to keep her composure for her parents. Geez, with them around, she had no freedom in the house. GodGodGodGodGod! Ymir!

Suddenly, opening the door calmly was ... Ymir? She bowed as she came in and

gave Krista a gentle smile ... she was also wearing an expensive looking suit and tie, which made her look like some exotic man. God, Krista's heart was going doki doki. She also wished she was wearing something better than a pink dress. Anyway this was the first date?

Maybe ... her parents forced Ymir to spend a lot of money ... that made Krista sad, knowing Ymir's family wasn't very rich. She hoped Ymir didn't buy her anything and spend as little as possible for the date.

"Krista, i brought you something." Ymir said as she handed over a bouquet of flowers and ... God ... a light blue dress with matching earrings, a scarf and shoes. God, they were too pretty to resist. Her heart called out for the shoes, still she knew she couldn't accept them ... and she made up her mind not to, until her parents forced her to wear them.

As soon as she came out of the dressing room, Ymir blinked rapidly and stared quite a bit, her cheeks tainted pink.

The dress fit perfectly, adding emphasis to every one of the girl's slim features. She seemed to glow slightly, making her look like an angel.

"Thank you for these things, Ymir!" Krista said, smiling gratefully. "But you didn't have to do this!"

Both didn't know Krista's parents were fangirling/boying at a distance. She realized they forgot about asking who the other double date partners were.

Taking the taller female's arm, they both strode out the house. Krista was greeted by a driver and a chaperone, plus a full limo. She felt her parents faint of happiness. Ugh, she didn't need all of this! She loved Ymir, no matter what. Krista wished Ymir didn't have to spend all that money. Still, no use whining over spilt milk. She could never get used to being treated like this ... like ...

"Get in, princess." Ymir teased, giving her a light lift to go into the high-seated limo. Krista was now officially DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI!

~~~~~~ back to Jean and Marco ~~~~~~

Unexpectedly, a flashy limo pulled up at their place. Marco's eyes widened as he surveyed the car, it was his first time. Did Ymir come to pick them up? He hoped his suit and tie was good enough for ... entry into that fancy limo. Wow, it was a beautiful car.

"Hey, Marco, I'm ready!" Jean announced flatly as he came out the bathroom dressed in a ... where-did-he-get-that-expensive-looking-suit? It looked perfect, nuff said. Marco felt blood rush to his face, ugh, he didn't mean to stare.

"Jean, you look great!"

"Whatever, man. Let's get into that hot limo!" Jean replied, a grin spread over his face as his eyes flashed with dollar signs.

Both guys hoped into the limo greeted by the two girls already inside. "How'd you like our ride?" Ymir said with a huge grin. "Isn't it hot!?"

Jean nodded violently and regained his composure after a while. "So, where are we going?"

Krista shrugged and Ymir snickered.

"She hasn't told me yet!" Krista exclaimed with an adorable pout. Marco had to hold back his awwwws and the desire to pinch her cheeks. Ymir, on the other hand didn't.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let her knooow well now she knows! You are cute! You are cute! Can't hold it back anymore!" Ymir sang while hysterically abusing Krista's cheeks.

"Let me go! Let me go-o!" Krista screamed. "Jean! Marco! Help!"

As Jean was about to reach towards her, Ymir made an unearthly hissing noise and he decided to just relax with Marco. Absentmindedly draping his arm around the other male's shoulder, he cracked a smile, and both began to talk as best friends always do, while Krista screams in the background.

Suddenly, a creepy voice starts laughing creepily. "Hihihihihihohohohello~"

A person wearing an Afro appears and sneers at them creepily. "How ya doin'?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"Relax, it's me, Hange!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"I snuck in with Sonny and Bean! This will be a great triple date!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"Stop screaming and let's have a fun triple date!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"I dunno, it's fun! EEEEEEKKKK!"

~~~~~~~ later after the drive ~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Sina Gourmet Restaurant!" Ymir said, spreading her arms in a manner that Elsa would be proud of.

Everyone marveled at the fancy place. This restaurant was the number one date spot because of the ambience, the good food and everything. Although, it's hard to get in, you have to book reservations a week or so, prior to entry. The sight was breathtaking.

Walls of ivory and limestone, chairs and tables that literally glittered, a giant glass chandelier, hanging glass lights, beautiful scenery and decorations, this place had it all! Complete with a stage for karaoke and a few computers on the side. Plus, there was a carnival, a laser tag area and a fully operational cinema outside in case anyone got bored.

(Hange: dat description was FABULOUS)

"Here's to the rest of the night! Cheers, everyone! ❤" Krista exclaimed happily.

"Cheers!"

The four (+ Hange, Sonny, Bean) enjoyed gourmet food and thr fancy treatment to the fullest because it was only for one night. That date was an amazing one, and it would have a cute little ending. After a few hours, before the restaurant closed, Jean had a little surprise for Marco. Standing up from the table, he prepared to do it.

From a distance, Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were eating quite a bit.

"Thanks for getting us in, Annie!" Reiner shouted as he wolfed down three beef steaks. "This is deeeeeelish!"

Annie nodded. "Don't have to thank me, you can thank a creepy weirdo in an Afro that we don't have to pay ..."

Bertholdt sweated. "Oh, o-okay. I might not know what that means, but ..."

"You're sweatin' again Bert!" Reiner exclaimed loudly. Bert sweated.

Annie tugged at her dress. "This thing is suffocating ... still ... it's nice to loosen up and live the high life for a while."

Smiling nostalgically at her two friends, she realized a happy ending was possible in life.

~~~~~~~~ back to JeanMarco ~~~~~~~~

"Jean? How was today?" Marco asked with his Jean-exclusive smile. He grabbed Jean's arm, but he roughly pulled away and walked off.

"Was it ... something I said?" the smile on his face faltered for a few seconds, shocking everyone, even Hange.

Krista worriedly approached Marco. "What happened? Are you alright?" She watched as Marco forced a smile on his face. Being Krista Lenz, she knew the difference between fake and genuine happiness.

Marco shook his head. "No, everything's fine." Going back to the table, he sighed and the pained expression gradually softened.

Someone took the mic on the karaoke station. It was a certain guy with double shaded hair and an attitude.

"I dedicate this song to Marco Bodt, who is currently among you." Jean looked Marco's way and gave a quick wink as the music started to play.

Jean: You say you love me, just as I am... You always treat me the best that you can... You say you want me, need me! Love me, baby, just as I am!

At that, Marco smiled once more. He jumped on top of the table.

"GO JEAN!"

Ymir smiled. "Sometimes, Jean is cute, ain't he, Krista?"

Her partner nodded happily, albeit surprised at the turn of events.

Smirking, Jean continued his song.

Jean: I've had a lot of big dreams

I've made a lot of bad moves

I know you could walk away

But you never do

I've met a lot of cold hearts

I've learned to smile and deceive

I know I'm hard to be around

But you never leave!

I'm not easy to understand, but you hold out your hand.

And you say you love me, just as I am... You always treat me the best that you can... You say you want me, need me! Love me, baby, just as I am ... just as I am!

End


End file.
